


Juuled and Confused

by Doy0ung



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Attempt at Humor, Crack, First Time Blow Jobs, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, frat boy Lucas, just because it's funny, juuling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: “You’re gonna ruin your lungs like that.” Someone purrs right next to him. The sharp, earthy smell of weed hits his nostrils.“That shit ain’t much better.” Lucas says, turning around to face the stranger. Oh no.He’s hot.





	Juuled and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back.... uhmmmmm... I'll explain at the end.

Lucas pops another pod into his Juul, immediately shoving it between his lips and then puffing out a cloud of smoke. It tastes like mangoes and doesn’t make him want to die, so it’s better than smoking for sure. Fuck lung lives. He’s here on this earth to have a good time and then leave the same way he came out. Well, not exactly the same way. Because he wouldn’t exactly want to crawl back up his mother’s birth canal. It sounds like a weird LSD trip kind of dream.

See, Lucas is a clean boy beside the Juuling, so he doesn’t exactly know how it feels. But he’s heard quite enough from his roommate Jaehyun, a fellow frat boy of Kappa Theta Nu (KTN for short, who the fuck calls it by the Greek name? Not Lucas, that’s for sure). There are others too. Like Mark, Lucas’ wingman and partner in crime. Sophomore gang for life. There’s Johnny, the tired senior majoring in Film and minoring in photography. He’s just over it at this point, but being part of the fraternity for so long has its perks in more ways than one, so he stays. Jaehyun is kind of a druggie but mostly does it to relax and to motivate himself to actually do assignments for his classes. There is the holy crack head trinity, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang. But, they aren’t crack heads as much as they are just crazy bastards. Yangyang got almost blackout drunk at the freshman mixer and destroyed the TV in the foyer by body slamming into it drunk as hell. Lucas didn’t even know they had a foyer (Or what a foyer even was), but you learn something new every day. Xiaojun and Hendery didn’t do nearly as much damage, but Lucas found them making out in the closet. In his and Jaehyun’s room. He learned to just knock after that. The other two, Jeno and Jaemin, aren’t nearly as annoying as the aforementioned crack heads. They don’t knock over chandlers, for one, and aren’t nearly as drunk half the time. Jeno’s majoring in engineering or something (Lucas could care less really) and Jaemin’s in architecture. Lucas is thankful there isn’t anyone else, because he’s sure that if there were, the KTN building wouldn’t be standing. He’s also surprised that Neo Culture University hasn’t shut them down yet. Tightasses.

“So, who’s ready for the biggest party of the year!” Johnny appears in front of them, hovering in front of the TV, which only ever plays SpongeBob and college basketball. A couple of people groan. Lucas eats a few more cheese-itz off his KTN shirt (Yangyang poured them into a little mountain while Lucas was taking his third Saturday afternoon nap), no use in wasting good food. “Come on Kappas! Who’s ready for a night of friendly fun?”

“I’m watching SpongeBob.” Mark throws a pillow at Johnny, who catches it with his monstrous hands. Mark tries to dodge the pillow flying at him from breakneck speeds, but it doesn’t seem to work. Headshot. It seems like Johnny’s hundred hours on Widowmaker weren’t without results. 

“Kappa squad, time to get your asses in gear.” Johnny rubs his hands together. “It’s the KTN invitational tonight. The biggest party on campus. I’m talking booze, boobies, and babes. Come on, what’s not to be excited about? I already went to Costco and got us a stash. Word around campus is that Alpha Omega Phi is making an appearance.” He says. AOPhi? The AOPhi with the hottest girls on Neo Culture’s campus? They’re the crème de la crème. The hottest chicks that Lucas likes thinking about, pretty regularly in fact. Yuqi? God, Lucas could talk about her for hours. Her sweet body, her short skirts, the way she likes getting down on the dance floor. Which Lucas learned after watching her at last year’s KTN end of year summer splash bash, as she displayed her skills during a play of “shawty got low low low low”. However, for the sake of Lucas jr not exploding right then and there, he should get her out of his head. 

“Wait, seriously?” Mark says, diverting his attention away from SpongeBob.

“Seriously,” Johnny confirms. “So I’d get the cups out and shit. It’s gonna be a wild night. Jaehyun said he’s getting some crazy shit from his dealer.”

-

Deodorant? On. Cologne? Sprayed (mostly into Lucas’ mouth and eyes, but that’s unimportant). Shirt? Buttoned. Pants? Tight as fuck and they took fifteen minutes to get on entirely (he can’t help that he has thick thighs)! Frat jacket? Slung over his shoulders so he looks cool, but not in a try-hard way. All of this better pay off because Lucas is after one thing and one thing only tonight. That capital P kind of pussy. It’s basically the first rule of the KTN invitational party, get fucked or hit on at least once. Lucas barely made the limit last year, so to ensure total domination, he has to get _it_ this year. He has before, don’t get him wrong, but the AOPhi girls have way higher standards than the chicks in his economics 101 class (oh thank the lord for Mina, total lifesaver freshman year. Bless her soul). The AOPhi girls are going to be the real test of his pussy pursuer skills. The rest of the gang is slightly disheveled but also put together, which is just the vibe that KTN is destined to give off. Johnny’s wearing a pair of joggers, a tight shirt, and his hair pulled up into a messy bun (he’s going for this whole sk8er boy thing, which Lucas thinks is half hot and just half laziness). Mark’s wearing his KTN shit from head to toe, like a walking mascot. Lucas resists the urge to laugh. Jaehyun’s still up in their room, so Lucas doesn’t know how he looks. The rest of them look too polished, maybe besides Yangyang, who started his pregame three hours ago, for a frat party at least.

So Lucas, trying to set himself for a night of drowning in the pussy juice, tries his hardest to lean against the counter all cool, red cup in hand. It’s just water, for now, no need to get too wild yet. The Alpha Omega Phi girls apparently don’t take too kindly to drunken assholes and Lucas has no space to take risks. God, he’s gonna get it good tonight. If Yuqi fucks half as good as she looks- well then Lucas is in for quite the treat.

It’s half past 7 (Lucas’ post on his snap story said the party starts at 7, but college students are always somehow fashionably late) by the time people start showing up in droves. The living room, or well the eating/ TV spot, has already turned into a makeshift dance floor. Lucas is sure that Mark has control over the speakers, because so far it’s only been Migos and Drake, and realistically there’s only one person who would put that on. Besides that, the bass is bumping and the drinks are flowing and the boobies are bouncing, so Lucas can’t complain. He’s still leaning against the counter, though, because he can’t waste his time on meaningless meandering when there are many more important events to attend to. Sorry Mina and Mina’s equally hot friend, Lucas jr needs some loving in the form of AOPhi girls and AOPhi girls _only_. Lucas’ doesn’t follow his brain, nor his heart, but when the dick wants what it wants_… the dick wants what it wants_. These are truly indisputable facts. 

“Lucas?” A voice pipes up. Jackson?

“Bro!” Ah, the bro call of broish. Lucas’ specialty. “Yo, how you livin'?” They do their sick ass handshake (formed during a sick visit to the nurse after some nasty hamburger food poisoning… it’s an incredibly long story) and Jackson hugs him. But not like a homo hug, like a bro hug. There’s a difference.

“Ya know.” Jackson winks. “Fuckin’ ‘round. Doin’ gay shit. Casually breaking the law.”

“Well-“ Lucas scratches his head, “I mean I don’t really know, but I guess-“

“Listen, I gotta go, but we’ll catch up, I’ll introduce you to my boyfriend sometime.” Jackson speeds off just as quickly as he came. Haha. That’s what she said. Or well, what he said- because Lucas, although he may be straight, supports the sexual representation of everyone, as it should be. Shit 

When he turns around, he’s faced with the beautiful aura of the girls of AOPhi… walking right past him. Shit, fuck! He was too busy talking about the gays™ to notice the literal goddesses right beside him. Curse being such a supportive ally! Lucas: 0. The Gays™: 1. Yuqi. Holy shit! He got a peek of her- right in front of him. God, Lucas Jr is _screaming_! This, of course, makes it difficult to think about anything else, because he’s got a serious case of boner brain right now. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn the tight pants. But, his legs? Sent from the heavens. He heads to the dance floor, trying to catch a sight of Yuqi, but she’s hidden amongst the crowd of drunks and druggies. Hey, Jaehyun finally made it out of bed! Wait, no Lucas, focus on the task at hand! Get the vagine- get the vagana- get the vagina! God, somehow his boner brain has completely rid his actual brain of the vocabulary he learned about the female anatomy in 7thgrade health! The power of one’s dick is overwhelming! It’s truly exhausting having such a libido.

“Lucas!” Someone else screeches. No time for the gays™, Lucas determines! He doesn’t even care if he gets his ally card taken away by the gay- he can’t think of a clever name for gay law enforcement, but it’ll come to him at 3 am tomorrow, he’s sure of it. “Lucas!”

“What?” Lucas whips his head around, annoyed as fuck because was almost close to the pussy of his dreams, but he’s glad he looked at least. There stands, or well sways, Yangyang. He’s up on the chandelier, swinging around like a literal monkey. This is bad… shit, this is bad! There’s no way they can break anything else this year (not as noticeable as a fucking crystal chandelier at least) without being given a stern talking to! And Lucas’ secret baby self can’t deal with the thought of being confronted! Wait, did he really just think that? Whatever. 

So to prevent further damage (both to Yangyang and to his dignity), he tries to pull down Yangyang by sheer force. Which wouldn’t be too hard if it weren’t for the fact that Yangyang was already drunk off his ass and is kind of heavy to begin with. So Lucas is trying to catch one of Yangyang’s Yeezy covered feet before he crashes to his doom onto the bunch of hot girls in the tight dresses that are hanging out right below him (how they don’t notice the whole fucking shit show happening above them baffles Lucas). They’re not bad looking really, they’re pretty cute. Shit, Lucas is letting his fading boner brain take over! Foiled again by his own source of pleasure! AOPhi girls and AOPhi girls only!

“Yangyang, I’m gonna try to pull you down, be compliant!” Lucas congratulates himself on using his big word of the day. That app is really working out… it’s beneficial to his intelligence… fuck, focus!

“Lucas-“ Yangyang looks close to barfing. “I’m gonna jump.”

“No!” Lucas starts to panic inside. It reminds him of the time he almost burnt down his house trying to make his own microwaveable hot pocket for the first time. It’s another one of those long stories. Thankfully though, he’s a pro at the microwave now.

“1, 2, 3!” Yangyang takes a leaping swing off the chandelier, flying into the air like some kind of deranged spider monkey (which he basically is) and sort of landing half on the couch and half on the carpet. It’s not ideal, but at least he didn’t belly flop. “Wooooooooo!”

Lucas almost groans. Seriously… this bitch. He just jumped off the chandelier and didn’t get one scratch, but the moment Lucas picks up a book and flips a page, he’s dying from a paper cut? The human body works in seriously mysterious ways. With that ordeal over with, he can finally get back to more pressing matters. Yuqi! Lucas bounds down the hallway, running past half-drunk juniors and high seniors. He smacks a freshman in the face (some kid named Renjun he thinks, Jeno and Jaemin mention him a lot), totally on accident, with his abnormally large hands. However, no amount of smacking or people in the halls can stop Lucas. He’s a man on a mission. Operation: get the vagana- vagina. And if anything tries to stomp on his dream, they’re gonna have to pry it from his cold, dead, abnormally large hands. There she is, sitting on the pool table in the recreation room like the total goddess she is. She’s just sitting there, not even flipping her hair or smiling or even batting her eyelashes, and Lucas feels the effects of boner brain creeping back up his spinal cord. It’s as if his neurons know on instinct. He really does think with his dick.

Lucas’ brain, other than being in complete overdrive, immediately screams at him. Act natural! He’s really gotta find a way to turn down the volume in his brain. He grabs a red cup from the stack on the Ping-Pong table (his personal favorite, he should show Yuqi sometime) and swipes his hair back. He swaggers over to the table, looking around, trying to act all nonchalant while his heart is literally beating out of his chest. Yuqi looks over at him and Lucas’ sure he’s going to start having an asthma attack. This is all too much at once! She smirks a little.

“Hey.” Lucas coughs out.

“Hey,” Yuqi replies. “You’re in KTN, right?” Lucas almost chokes on air.

“Yeah.” He squeezes out of his chest. “How’d you know?”

“You just give off that aura.” Yuqi smiles. It feels half like an insult, but Lucas is far too whipped to even think about it.

“You’re AOPhi.”

“It’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” She chuckles, taking a sip of something from her cup. God, she’s cute.

“Yeah, but I like that.” Lucas tries to spark up more conversation. “Us members of Greek collegiate societies have to stick together, you know.”

“I guess that’s true.” Yuqi grins. Lucas feels his lips turn up into a wide smile. He hopes his dimples are showing, those really get the girls revving. “You find a lot of good people... a lot of good-looking people. Especially in KTN.” Holy shit- he’s this close to the prize! The creme de la creme! He wants to thank his parents of course, because they made him (as wonderful as he is), Mark, for being his best bro, Johnny, for getting his ass in gear, and maybe Jaehyun, because he gives Lucas mango Juul pods.

“Yeah. KTN.” Lucas feels himself starting to get really hot on his cheeks and his forehead. Shit, he’s gonna start sweating! AOPhi girls like clean and confident, not sweaty and awkward.

“You’re in KTN.” Yuqi trails off.

“Uh-huh.” Yuqi thinks he’s hot!

“You know all of them, right?”

“Yeah.” Lucas snaps back to reality, trying to seem all cool again. “I know them too well really. In fact, I just saved Yangyang from his doom.” Saved is a loose term. Besides, girls like the heroic type.

“Oh really?” Yuqi’s eyes widen. “You saved that overgrown monkey?”

“Yeah.” Lucas wipes pretend dust from his shoulder.

“Color me slightly impressed.”

Lucas beams brighter than the sun in July.

“Surely, a nice young man like you could help me out.”

“Yeah!” Lucas resists salivating and collapsing into a puddle right there. “What do you mean?” He’s only this close to the pussy of his dreams!

“You know Jaehyun, right?” Yuqi tilts her head. Lucas nods eagerly but tries to restrain himself.

“Yeah, he’s my roommate." 

“Where is he? The AOPhi girls and I have a little bet going on. I told them that we’d be sucking face by the time the night is over.” Yuqi shrugs. “He’s quite the catch.”

Lucas sighs internally. He looks over at his shoulder. Of course, she knew he was in KTN! He’s wearing the stupid varsity jacket. He could almost slap himself with one of his oversized hands, but that’d probably hurt, and Lucas is already too damaged emotionally to deal with a half concussion from his own hand. His boner brain is gone and Lucas Jr has deflated like when you release a balloon (he’s even too depressed to smile at the funny farting sound it makes).

“He’s-“ Lucas feels absolutely crushed, but there’s no point in beating around the bush. “He’s downstairs somewhere.” So he walks away, metaphorical tail between his legs (he’s not a furry, that’s nasty shit). After Mark accidentally opened furry porn, right in front of Lucas’ figurative (and literal) salad, he’s been _forever_ scarred.

“Thanks, you’re such a doll.” Yuqi waves at him before popping out of the room and into the hallway. He was just so close- so close to the pussy of his dreams. Whatever.

His pants still feel tight and his face is still sweaty, so he decides to step outside onto the game room patio. The air is a tad chilly, but it’s refreshing. His cheeks are still heated, and at this point, he doesn’t know if it’s from adrenaline or embarrassment. Maybe a bit of both. He looks up at the sky, no stars as far as the eye can see, but it’s an okay looking sky. Just a touch of smog and a little illumination from the moonlight. Lucas gets poetic when he’s sad. Maybe he should be sad more often, he could bump up that English Lit grade from a solid C to a pretty impressive B+.

Turns out “Lit” doesn’t actually mean getting turnt, it just means literature. Total bummer. Also, he’s pretty sure his professor doesn’t like him. It might have been because of that time that he showed up with a gallon of Jaehyun’s special Gatorade and vodka mixed drink (a KTN favorite) and proceeded to spill it right on the floor (somehow, Lucas made the mistake of forgetting about the cap after sneaking a sip). Or maybe it was because of the time Lucas threw up (another one of those long… long stories that included Mark sword fighting a raccoon the night before, Lucas’ pretty sure it was one of those weird dreams he had, but he’s never quite sure) on the same spot on the floor. Whatever it may be, his grade could use some improvements. However, he’d rather just go with the logic of C’s get degrees. Lucas knows he’s not stupid, but he’d rather hang out with his gang of goons than do mounds of homework (or his laundry).

So, thoroughly depressed and needing a hit, Lucas digs his Juul out of his pocket, along with a bit of pocket lint and a penny. He holds it between his long spindly fingers, gripping it familiarly before slipping it between his lips and taking a long drag. He exhales the smoke into the night sky and sighs. The nicotine rushes into his system quickly, so he starts to relax a bit. Obviously, this isn’t good for him, but his lungs can die in a ditch. He needs this right now. The girl of his dreams just rejected him, his pants are too tight, and his brain is fried from having only half a boner! That warrants a pod.

The rest of the party roars in the back, the bass from wake up in the sky shaking the patio and thumping in Lucas’ chest. There are only a couple people outside, most of who are kissing passionately or stumbling over in a drunken haze. It’s like everything is mocking him for being single and unexpectedly sober. He doesn’t hear footsteps coming closer to him. 

“You’re gonna ruin your lungs like that.” Someone purrs right next to him. The sharp, earthy smell of weed hits his nostrils.

“That shit ain’t much better,” Lucas says, turning around to face the stranger. Oh no.

_He’s hot_.

The boy, or well man, in front of him, is intriguing. He’s shorter than Lucas, by a large margin in fact, but something about him is ever-expanding and grandiose. His hair is dark, an inky black and resting just below his eyebrows, but not enough to cover his sharp eyes. His lips are turned up into a smirk and he’s leaning against the railing, all sex appeal and slyness.

“Whatcha lookin at, prep?” The man sneers, Lucas disregards the insult. Lucas doesn’t quite know what he means by “prep”, until he looks down at the man’s outfit. It’s neon and short and sexy in all kinds of ways a man shouldn’t be. He’s wearing a black crop top (it’s more like a scrap of fabric) with rings hanging off the bottom, they lay across his porcelain skin so flawlessly. His waist is highlighted with a neon pink belt, holding up black and white cargo pants effortlessly. His shoes are platforms, black and threatening, so high that they make Lucas gulp just looking at them. His neck is adorned with silvery chains (there’s one hanging off his cargo pants too, holy shit he should stop looking at the way his ass is outlined by the pants) and all kinds of trinkets. Lucas feels severely underdressed and he really thought about this outfit!

“Uh-“ Shit! Play dumb. “The blunt.” Not that dumb!

“Oh, this?” He takes another hit. “You want some, big boy?” Lucas resists the urge to melt into a big boy puddle. This has to be illegal! The way that he said “big boy”… this is unfair, Lucas already has a severe disadvantage. He tries to force a witty comeback, but his boner brain is completely empty.

“Bluh.” Lucas manages.

“What’s with you big boy?” He sneers. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No.” Lucas recovers. There’s a moment of clarity amongst the chaos.

“It’s nice to know that you talk, sweetheart.” He leers. God, how can someone look so attractive while being so condescending? “You got a name?”

“L-Lucas.” He takes a puff from his Juul.

“That’s a nice fuck boy name.” The man takes another hit of the blunt. “I’m Ten.”

“Like the number?”

“Yeah, but that’s unimportant.” Ten huffs. “What’s more important-“

“So, lovely weather tonight.” Lucas cuts him off. He doesn’t know how this whole gay talk thing works. Does he go in all smooth? Do boys like that the same way girls do? Is this really his first moment of gay panic?

“Uh huh.” Ten raises an eyebrow. “So what’s a straight like yourself doing amongst the gay socialites?”

“I’m- what?”

“This patio is basically always occupied by my people, we don’t see many of you around here, you know.” Ten shrugs. “Just a question. 

“Listen, I’m not looking for any trouble, I just came to Juul and have a good time.” Lucas sighs. “And- honestly, I’m feeling a little attacked right now. Now, if your gay ass-“

“I prefer twink.” Ten interjects.

“What?”

“You heard me, twink.” Ten chuckles. “Do I need to spell it out for you? T-W-I-“

“No! That’s quite enough.”

“I wasn’t finished. God, the straights are rude too. Who woulda thunk?” Ten rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I’m not trying to be rude. I just didn’t expect-“

“What, you didn’t expect the human embodiment of sex appeal to materialize in front of you?” Ten eyes seemingly shift. Lucas gulps. “Because that’s what they all say.”

“Not all of us, the straights, we’re not all rude.” Lucas musters.

“I don’t care about that.” Ten giggles. God, Lucas is really slightly turned on right now and he doesn’t know how to feel. “You KTN boys are cute you know. I wouldn’t mind a nice-“

“Oh my god, Ten! Right out in the open.”

“No one’s listening, sweetheart.” Ten whispers.  
  
“I-“

“You know why they call me Ten, honey?” Ten leans in closer to Lucas, standing on his tiptoes and moving close to the shell of his ear. “Because I can get in a man’s pants in ten minutes. Or I can do it for ten dollars. Your choice. I’m only at seven minutes, you know.” His voice drips like thick, dark molasses.

“Bluh.”Lucas is in total gay shock.

“You like that?” Ten’s voice makes him shudder. “Big boy?”

“Holy shit.” Lucas squeaks.

“I wanna do things.” Ten pulls back, but not before leaving a kiss right under Lucas’ ear. “Unspeakable things to you.”

“Uh.” Lucas contemplates it for a moment, lets the idea run amuck in his head for a minute. “Upstairs, 2ndfloor, 3rdroom to the left. 

“I’ll see you then, big boy.” Ten sashays away, hips swaying as he toddles on his platforms. Lucas just stands there open-mouthed, shocked honestly. He really just scored his first gay™ flirt and fuck? What’s going on? This all happening way too fast. Just a moment ago, he was being a straight ™, lusting after an unachievable pussy (he had to level up a little more for that one, he’s learned… Or just steal Jaehyun’s face and body and personality), and being a pretty damn good ally. Now, he’s somewhat gay, confused, with a growing tightness in his pants and his world about to be rocked by a man with a number for a name. Things sure do work weird in his game called life. Oh, that was poetic!

So, Lucas figures, he better savor this moment. After all, this is only baby’s first gay panic/hookup, so he should take the time to appreciate everything he’s thankful for. It seems like Ten’s ass is something to be thankful for. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing around, but he ends up swallowing a fly. Which ends with him stumbling around and tripping over himself on the patio. To which he gets many a gay person staring. He hopes Ten is telling the truth about all the gays collecting here because he’d surely get his ally card revoked if gay law enforcement heard his thoughts now (so far no name for gay law enforcement, he’s still recovering from the events of earlier).

Lucas walks back into the fray, surrounded by sweaty bodies and booming bass and the sickening sight of Yuqi and Jaehyun making out on the stair railing. Yangyang is sprawled out on the floor, laughing his ass off at nothing. Mark is playing an extremely drunken game of beer pong with Johnny, but he’s drinking more than throwing. Lucas starts up the stairs, trying to avoid any contact with Jaehyun and Yuqi by any means possible. Then he realizes, his stomach is yelling at him for snacks. It’s already been three hours since he ate, which means Lucas needs food and he needs it now. Besides, Ten probably wants to hang out. A bag of Doritos wouldn’t kill the mood. So, Lucas grabs a bag of Doritos (cool ranch, duh) from the buffet table and runs up the stairs.

There are people up there too, making out and touching each other in ways that shouldn’t be happening in _Lucas’_hallway. He twists open the door to his dorm room, hoping that Ten is still there and that there isn’t a secret orgy happening in his room (especially on his bean bag).

“Oh, you’re back,” Ten hums, “big boy.” Lucas’ heart gets caught in his esophagus. Thank god, Ten’s there on the bean bag, looking like sin in human form.

“I brought a snack.” Lucas raises the bag into the air, holding it up as a peace offering.

“Oh, big boy’s hungry?” Ten smirks. “Guess I’ll have to feed him then.”

“I just kind of wanted some Doritos.” Lucas shrugs.

“You’re not ready yet?” Ten raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve never really done something…” Lucas pauses. “Like this.”

“Really?” Ten shifts his weight on the beanbag. “You mean with a guy? Or at all?”

“Yeah.” Lucas sighs. “I mean, I’ve never done it with a guy before. I’ve gotten tons of vagina in my day. 

“You really call it vagina?” Ten giggles. Lucas’ heart shoots down to his dick and throbs. “How cute.”

“Yeah-“ Lucas groans.

“But I don’t mind that.” Ten moves closer to Lucas’ ear, laying a hand on his chest. “I’d really like to pop your _cherry_.”

“Oh my god.” Lucas gulps. “That’s so fucking cheesy.”

“You want it or not?” Ten reaches for the bag of Doritos. “Also, I like nacho cheese.”

“What?” Lucas says.

“You got cool ranch.” Ten explains. “I like nacho cheese. Cool ranch is kinda gross.”

“I can’t believe you’re criticizing my taste in snacks while I’m over here with a fucking tent rising in my pants.” Lucas sighs.

“So impatient.” Ten clicks his tongue.

“I’m hungry and horny.” Lucas rips open the bag of Doritos and shoves a couple in his mouth.

“You wanna start kissing?” Ten says.

“Sure.” Lucas stiffens up. This is really happening. Like for real. He’s about to kiss a boy.

Ten slides off of the beanbag, beckoning Lucas to sit on it instead. Lucas doesn’t give up the chance to sit in his prized throne of comfort.

“Can I straddle you?” Ten asks. The words fall from his cherry red lips and go into one of Lucas’ big ass ears and right out the other. Lucas just animatedly nods. 

Ten straddles himself across Lucas’ lap, pressing his thighs onto Lucas’. His legs are so pretty, even in their cargo pants prison. 

“Can you take those off?” Lucas shuts his mouth. He’s really gotta stop letting his thoughts come out in word vomit form.

“My pants?” Ten laughs again. “Yeah sure, honey.”

Ten rises off Lucas’ lap, leaving lingering touches that make Lucas’ skin burn. Ten undoes the buckle on his floppy belt, letting it fall to the floor. Lucas gulps. Ten unbuttons the pants, letting them hang off his hips loosely. Everything is just waiting to come crashing down, Ten’s pants, Lucas’ straightness, and Lucas’ mind in particular. Ten shimmies around a little bit, pulling the pants further down his hips until they fall to the floor and Ten is standing there in all his half-naked glory. Lucas was right, his legs are pretty. Is that weird to say about a man’s legs? Whatever, this is Ten, he’d probably take it as a kinky complement.

Wait, does Lucas have a leg fetish? This is a question to be answered at a later date.

“You know, you never told me what your major is.” Ten settles himself in Lucas’ lap.

“Oh, I’m undecided,” Lucas says as Ten’s hands start to roam around his torso. “I’ll probably go into business or something. What’s yours?”

“I’m in dance.” Ten whispers.

“What kind?” Lucas blurts out. He’s trying really hard to pay attention to the fact that Ten’s hands are now up his shirt.

“Any kind. I can do jazz, tap, hip-hop, tango, salsa, whatever you want.” Ten smiles. “But my favorite kind is the one that they don’t teach around here.”

“What?” Lucas gulps.

“Lap dancing.” Ten has a devilish grin plastered on his face. “God, you’re fucking ripped.”

Lucas tries to hide his blush. He’s never gotten so worked up over someone touching his abs. However, he’s happy someone is appreciating his gains.

“Yeah, I’m in volleyball and basketball.” Lucas wheezes.

“I’ll have to go see one of your games some time then.” Ten starts to roll his hips and attaches his arms to the back of Lucas’ neck. “With you being all hot and sweaty-“

“Are you on any teams?” Lucas interrupts him, preventing any early cum incidents due to Ten’s dirty talk.

“I’m not especially athletically inclined, besides dancing. But I’m part of the GSA society.”

“Cool.” Lucas shivers. Ten’s hips are really doing something to him, and he’s not exactly sure how to feel. “What’s that?”

“Gay-Straight Alliance.” Ten says.

“Oh.” Lucas lets out a half-moan half-word as a reply. “See, like an hour ago, I thought I was just an ally. I guess I’m not.”

Ten laughs hard at that, still grinding his hips into Lucas’.

“I guess not, big boy.” He lets his words lilt off his tongue. 

“You wanna get on my bed?” Lucas motions to his tiny bed in the corner of the room. “It’s kinda small, but we can fit.”

“Sure, babe.” Ten rises off Lucas’ hips, stretching out. 

“Your legs are really pretty,” Lucas whispers. “Like, holy shit.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Ten crawls onto the bed. Lucas practically melts from the nickname. 

“So what should we do?” Lucas asks, going to sit on the bed as well.

It’s funny really, because just early tonight, Lucas was perfectly and averagely straight and after the pussy of his dreams. And now here he is, on his bed with a boy, totally turned on and thoroughly confused. He never could have guessed this would happen, but he’s not mad about it. In fact, he can now call himself more than an ally.

“You ever gotten a blowjob before?” Ten says bluntly.

“No.” Lucas tries to hide the blush that he knows is spreading across his cheeks. 

“Oh yay!” Ten clasps his hands together. “Baby’s first blow!”

“Oh my god.” Lucas groans. “Don’t fucking call it that.” 

“I’ll call it whatever the fuck I want, big boy.” Ten rolls his eyes. “Now, pants down or I’m leaving. And we both know that monster in your goddamn pants needs some release before it literally pops.” 

Lucas can’t refute that point, Lucas Jr is seriously in deep trouble right now. Lucas jumps off the bed, pulling off his belt (after a little bit of fumbling around with the buckle) and shimming his way too tight jeans down his thighs. He shuffles his way back to the bed, pants still around his ankles and Ten sitting there looking all smug and hot.

“Cute.” Ten smirks. Lucas sits down next to him, trying to get comfortable on the bed while his pants are still half on and the whole room feels exponentially hot and sticky. “Can I pull down your boxers?” 

“Go on.” Lucas manages to squeak out. Ten swipes them down with one fell swoop, leaving Lucas Jr exposed and Lucas himself feeling kind of embarrassed.

“Wow.” Ten whispers. 

“What?” Lucas raises an eyebrow. This isn’t usually the response he gets when he whips _it_ out.

“Nothing.” Ten shakes his head. “Just thinking about how I’m gonna deep throat that.”

“Wait-“ Before Lucas can finish his sentence, Ten’s lips are already on him. Lucas’ sent to some other kind of astral plane and suddenly he’s completely and totally lost in the feeling. Pleasure washes over him like a typhoon and now he’s soaked in want and lust.

It literally feels like Ten is sucking his soul out of his dick! It’s wet and slick and everything he wasn’t expecting (which doesn’t make sense, he knows the mouth has saliva and whatever). It’s kind of like if a vacuum had water inside of it was wrapped around Lucas Jr. Okay, he shouldn’t be thinking about that.

“Ten, oh-“ Lucas wheezes out as his breath is getting caught in his throat, “Holy moly.”

Ten pulls off with a wet pop.

“Did you really just say holy moly?” Ten scoffs.

“Well, yeah-“ Lucas starts, until he’s stopped by Ten plunging back down on Lucas Jr. “Holy _shit_!” Lucas screams.

Ten swirls his tongue around the length, making Lucas shake and quiver and question all of his life choices. Suddenly, he swallows Lucas Jr entirely, deep throating like there’s no tomorrow. Once again, Lucas’ eyes threaten to pop out of their sockets because of Ten’s dirty mouth.

“Ten, I’m gonna-“ A hot wave of pleasure flows over him, making him relax and breathe unsteadily. Ten pulls off, wiping at the corners of his mouth and smiling with that devilish grin.

“Liked that, big boy?” Ten sits back lazily, draping himself over Lucas’ pillow.

“That-“ Lucas’ boner brain comes up empty, “that was amazing.”

“It was pretty hot.” Ten says. “I didn’t mind it. You enjoyed it I assume.

“Yeah. But don’t you need to finish off too?” Lucas raises an eyebrow.

“I would ask for a blow,” Ten taps a finger to Lucas’ lips, “but if that was your first one, I can’t expect you to return the favor. Hmmm… Jack me off? I know you frat boy types know tons about that.”

“I mean, sure.” Lucas shrugs. “The lotion is behind you.”

“Lotion?” Ten reaches for the bottle while giggling. “God, so vanilla, big boy. I’ll have to teach you the wonders of lube the next time.”

“Just hand it over, Twink.” Lucas rolls his eyes.

“Oooo… that’s some dom attitude. Ten likey.” Ten waggles his eyebrows in a way that makes Lucas pull a face.

“Please don’t say that ever again.” Lucas sighs as he pumps some lotion in his hands. ten pulls down his own underwear, exposing Ten Jr to the world. Lucas doesn’t want to laugh, but Ten Jr really is _Junior_. However, he keeps it to himself. Lucas starts with a few teasing touches before tentatively wrapping his hand around Ten’s length.

“Just get to the good part!” Ten screeches.

“It’s called foreplay!” Lucas replies. He starts moving, flicking and playing around. Ten moans sweetly, letting his head loll back. “Is that good?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Ten hisses out. “Just keep going.”

Lucas speeds up, making more moans and groans and grunts spill out of Ten’s swollen lips. Eventually, it all builds up and Ten shivers in Lucas’ grasp. Lucas looks down to see cream splattered all over his massive hand and his chest. 

“God, I’m tired now.” Lucas groans.

“Go wash your hand, then we can go to sleep.” Ten falls into Lucas’ pillow, falling asleep instantly. Lucas washes up (but not before paying a little more attention to Lucas Jr) and pulls on a pair of sweatpants before climbing onto the bed with Ten.

He wakes up late the next morning (more like afternoon, it’s already 3 pm by the time he manages to drag himself out of bed) and finds himself in a completely wreaked room without the warmth of a tiny twink next to him and his pants still hanging around his ankles. His head is pounding and his morning wood is throbbing and every joint in his body is aching like he’s 87. Lucas groans, turns over to his bedside table and finds a tiny shred of paper crumpled on top. He unfolds it (with his fingers under protest) and smiles.

‘_dear big boy, _

_stay gay. _

_here’s my number… in case you’re feeling lonely _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX _

_until next time! Muah _

_Ten’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So... my hand slipped. I had this fever/ crack dream idea for a dumbass TenCas thing and so this happened. Forgive me! I hope one of you laughed at one of the jokes and stuff because I'm dry as hell and it took me many half sleepless nights to actually think of funny shit to put in here... anyways thanks for reading! Love y'all!
> 
> socials: 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>   
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>   
[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jungw00l0gy/)
> 
> Tweet and ask me questions guys! You can dm me too, I'm always open for comments and such! I'd love to talk to you guys!


End file.
